A Thousand Cameras
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: Celebrites...Songs...Reuniting lovers on stage in front of millions. SessKag Complete


_Disclaimer: The wonderful song 1000 Words is done by Koda Kumi and InuYasha and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

A Thousand Cameras

Lights flashed as various celebrities walked down the red carpet, none having a past involving a demon that made them awed and filled with love. Even when she had left her home, yes she considered her home hundreds of years before she was born. Said woman, was known for her heart wrenching songs, or poppy songs that still held an underlying melancholy tune to it. She walked down the carpet, her manger and stylist tugging her to move on but she stopped at almost every reporter—her soft smile lighting her doll like attractiveness up.

"Kagome, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Do you have a favorite band that's playing?"

"Can you tell us who your songs are about?"

She smiled at the questions that flew at an unimaginable sped, "to answer all your questions: it's an original piece done by my good friend Yuri, I don't really have any favorite band, and no I'm sorry, it's rather personal." She bowed slightly before moving on, stopping briefly when the reports wished to have a picture taken of her.

When the award show was underway, her manager started to talk to her. "Higurashi-San, you do know that between the show you have been asked to sing. I told the producers that you would be happy to and since no one knows of this, it would be considered a little surprise." The crestfallen singer sighed gently, nodding her head in admission. _My life has become a mundane existence, all because I was forced to make a wish that resulted in my coming back to my original time. How I wish to be him…yet, even if he has lived, he has forgotten me. _The thought brought an unfamiliar ping of jealously; she glanced at her stylist who reminded her strongly of Sango. She knew of her adventures and of who her songs were about and chose to never say anything about it, to which Kagome was grateful.

"…and the winner of the Best New Singer, is…." The presenter drew out the moment and squealed when she read the name. "Higurashi Kagome!" The spotlight drew from the stage to where she sat, along with all the eyes of the room. She stood up, walking slowly to the stage smiling when fellow entertainers congratulated her; when the presenter hugged her she patted her back, she had grown away from being over friendly.

Bowing slightly, gazing at her trophy—she pondered a second before talking. "I never believed I could win this, so I thank you. It is truly an honor that I am glad to be receiving. But I must thank my fans, my family for being there for me, and…the person my songs are about." She smiled when rippling mummers swept through the crowd. "Without him, I would not have anything to sign of, so thank you…" Cameras were inching closer trying to find out who this person was, wishing she would finally say. But nothing was forthcoming; she bowed and left the stage leaving people grasping for a clue to the mystery man.

In a home not far from the award ceremony taking place, a woman choked on her coffee, it spraying upon the richly furnished living room. "Sesshomaru, come in here quick! Listen to this," she turned up the volume when he entered the room, his hair fluttering to rest back into it's position.

Joan Rivers, speaking as annoying as she ever did applauded her—while still making a face as her back was turned. "Well if that wasn't a cliff hanger, I don't know what is! Why doesn't that woman just come out and say that she loves…who ever it is!?"

Her daughter, Melissa, replied, "She doesn't want to bring attention to him?"

"You think he's ugly?"

Her daughter nodded her head sagely, "I mean anyone who doesn't have that delicious Taisho fellow, is ugly."

Joan agreed, "that is true. Now I'm getting word that Kagome will be singing her smash hit _1000 Words_ in a matter of minutes! Stay turned!"

The woman turned to her guardian, "isn't your wife's name Kagome?" He nodded his head mutely, golden yes closing in concentration.

"Come we leave." She jumped up, grabbing a favorite Pea-Coat as her guardian started his car up. It never did get old living with the famous model Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

Backstage Kagome ordered out which outfit to get, "the one with the tan boots! No not those, those!" She pointed towards the one paired with a blue top and black skirt.

"Don't be too harsh Kagome, I'm just starting to train her," Kagome nodded at her stylist, she always got like this before going on stage. Nerves made her grouchy but when she hit the stage and started the first cord…she clamed and let the music flow through her.

"Three minutes to airing ladies," the stage manager said. The trainee nodded, grabbing the outfit and stuffing the boots on the singer.

"I think that's a good hairstyle," Shojika pronounced eyeing her work critically, dark obsidian hair swept back into a bun, sparkling crystals scattered throughout the hair. Kagome readily agreed with her stylist, jumping down from the chair to get dressed.

When she was completed, Shojika eyed her again. "I think that skirts' a little to short for my tastes but to show skin you succeed. It's good," she high-five her boss, walking with her when the manager came and told them that she had to get on stage now.

"Okay, it is _1000 Words_, right?" Kagome asked her manager who nodded his head at the beauty. "Okay, I'm doing the full version, no shortened one." She talked to herself, allowing people to push her into the place she had to be in.

She heard as the lights flashed and focused on her, not being able to see out into the audience she still had the intense feeling of a Youkai near by. The faint tunes of her legendary song started, she grasped the cold metal of the microphone she poured her heart out into the words. "I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me, your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me. Not that easily." She started to sway in turn with the music.

"I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left." _Or rather I left_, "But I was listening, you fight your battles far from me, far too easily.

" 'Save your tears cause I'll come back.' I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore, to hide the pain, when I turn back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer, what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart. But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart." Kagome shook her head at that, conveying more then words could. The feeling of youki more intense as it neared her.

"Through a thousand words have never been spoke, they'll fly to you crossing over the time. And distance holding you suspended on silver wings. And a thousand words, a thousand confessions, will cradle you. Making all the pain you feel seem far away they'll hold you forever.

"The dream isn't over yet, though I often say I can't forget. I still relieve that day, you've been with me all the way I still hear you say." Kagome glanced around at the audience and swore she saw a flash of silver.

" 'Wait for me, I'll write you letters.' I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor. But I still swore to hide the doubt when I turned back the pages. Anger might have been the answer. What if I hung my head and said that I couldn't wait. But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late." She closed her eyes briefly, stopping a tear before it fell.

"Cause a thousand words call out through the ages. They'll fly to you even though I can see. I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings. Oh a thousand words, one thousand embraces. Will cradle you making all of your weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever." Kagome swayed at the dramatic orchestra playing, she saw in her peripheral vision her back up singer coming on stage darken by dark clothes.

"Oh a thousand words (_a thousand words). _Have never been spoken (_ohh yeah) _they'll fly to you. They'll carry you home (_carry you home)_ and into my arms suspended on silver wings (_on silver wings!)_. And a thousand words (_Oh_) call out through the ages (_call through the ages!)_. They'll cradle you (_cradle you)_, make all of the lonely years to lonely days (_lonely days)_, they'll hold you forever." She waited the allotted time before saying the final lyrics, "Oh a thousand words…" She bowed her head as she finished her song but flashed a brilliant smile when the hostess came over to speak with her.

"Ah what I moving song Kagome, simply….beautiful…" Kagome realized the hostess wasn't staring at her but behind her, she turned around shock clearly written on her features.

"I thought you had forgotten me Kagome but no," He smirked in a typical manner. "You wrote a song for and about me." His smirk widen when she frowned, the crowd—and cameras—eagerly awaited for more for the two.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked, eyebrow raising when she took in the young woman standing behind her waving energetically, a familiar ping of jeslousy pieced her.

He blew off the question, "I should have known you were singing it when I heard it on the radio…and every station." He shook his head softly, "I had forgotten your voice. Not your smiles or anything just your voice. Odd after all these years you would be a singer…"

Kagome smiled, that was his way of saying he was glad she was back were she belonged. She glided up to him, placing a delicate hand on his board chest only reaching his diaphragm. "And you a model…as I hear. I didn't think that Sesshomaru Taisho was my Sesshomaru." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, all the while thinking that the press would have a field day tomorrow.

"I belong to no one but you belong to me." He rubbed his cheek against hers' hearing a sharp intake of breath.

She jumped up, her arms going around his neck—the cameras going crazy at the display while the audience slowly stood up in anticipation. "I belong to you and vice versa…you just don't want to admit it in front of everyone." She kissed him then, while the world watching two lovers reuniting once again.

--

This was just a thing I thought up because of the origins of the song, and I thought it be fitting a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic.

Hope you enjoyed!

MistressFluffy


End file.
